You Infatuate Me
by Smurf213
Summary: Two years later and Lisa's just trying to unwind before bed. But someone has other plans. Smut, rated M for a reason!


Lisa Reisert should've moved back into her dad's house. She should've bought a gun. She should've tried to do something to prevent what was happening to her right now. Which was staring at Jackson Rippner, on her back porch.

Surprisingly, she wasn't scared. They had warned her he might go after her again, had tried to get her to go into witness protection once he had vanished from the hospital after she shot him. She had decided against it, knowing if he really wanted to get to her, he would do so, witness protection or not.

At first she had been terrified, but she had now come to the mindset of peace. At peace with their past, at peace with what he had done to her, and, more importantly, at peace with herself.

He stood silently in the shadows of the night, waiting for her to speak. She had a glass of red wine in one hand, and was leaning against the railing of the porch, regarding him thoughtfully. She sipped her wine before she spoke.

"Took you long enough, Jack."

He frowned at his hated nickname. "I was a little busy, Leese. Forgive me."

"It's been two years." She took another sip. "I figured you had forgotten about me."

He grinned devilishly as he tapped the base of his throat. "And how could I do that? With your present reminding me every day that you exist?"

She sipped again. "I'm sure that's not the only mark I left on you."

"No," he agreed, stepping closer and taking her wine glass from her, sipping it himself. "No, it's not."

She watched him set the wine glass down on the railing. "So, tell me, Jackson. What're you here for?"

He grinned again, and his eyes flickered with emotion. He stepped so close to her that she could feel his body heat in the cool Miami night.

"I want you, Lisa," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "After all, I did tell you I may have to steal you." He wouldn't let himself touch her, though. Not yet.

She tried to sidestep him, to distance herself from him, from the situation, but it didn't help. It just allowed her to take in his appearance.

_Damn, he was sexy_, she thought. His dark brown hair was mussed up and shaggy, his blue eyes piercing hers with a heat she hadn't thought he possessed. She let her eyes wander down his thin, lanky body. She had felt it pressed against hers, once upon a time. She wondered if it would feel the same.

A warmth settled in her belly, but she tried to ignore it. She met his gaze again. "I shouldn't want you, Jackson. You tried to kill me. You tried to kill my _father_. You ruined my hotel. Why should I let you in?"

He tipped his head to the side, considering her. "I think I've made myself clear, Leese. It was a job, nothing more. That wasn't personal, but _this_ is." He backed her into a corner of the railing, his head mere centimeters from hers. "I can't stop thinking about you. You're always there, and I've tried to ignore it," he braced his arms on the railings around her, "believe me, I've tried."

She didn't flinch from his closeness, though she may have wanted to. Her head tipped back, so she could regard him fully. "Are you trying to tell me what happened at my house _wasn't _personal? Because it sure as hell felt like it."

He chuckled. "Okay, you got me. Maybe that part was. You infuriate me." He moved his head so he could whisper in her ear. "You infatuate me." His nose ghosted over the outer shell of her ear.

She shivered. "I bet you've had lots of women, Jackson. Why am I any different?"

He ran his nose along the side of her neck. "You're strong, Leese. Independent. Tough. I like that in a woman." His head came back up to face her. "And sexy. It's a tough combination to find."

She blushed against her will. "If I let you in, what'll happen tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever you want," he said. "If you're worried about revenge, don't be. I don't hold grudges."

Her lips twisted in a smirk. "You sure about that?"

"I never lie," he reminded her. "Or have you forgotten?"

She sighed. "I don't think I've forgotten anything you've ever said to me, Jackson." She leaned back against the railing, studying him. "So you're not going to try to kill me?"

He leaned forward, so his lips were inches from hers. "No. Scout's honor."

She tipped her head back and laughed. "Don't tell me you were a boy scout."

"Okay, I won't." He grinned at her as he shifted his arms so they were only just brushing hers.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I don't want to be hurt, Jackson."

"I would never try to hurt you, Lisa." His tone was somber. "I think I learned my lesson there."

She opened her eyes to find his twinkling with mischief. "You're serious."

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to repeat my whole 'I never lie' spiel?"

"No," she smiled, "I remember."

He shifted so their pelvises were brushing against one another lightly. She blushed when she felt his erection. "So," he said as casually as he could, "what do you think?"

"I might become attached, Jackson," she replied, just as casually. "Think you could handle that?"

"I think so." He smiled. "Maybe I've already beaten you to the punch."

She tipped her head to the side. "I guess eight weeks is a long time to watch someone. Tell me, did you ever see me naked?"

"I'm not a pervert, Lisa," he sighed exasperatedly, "give me some credit."

She brushed his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. It had grown since she'd seen him last. "That's a little rich, coming from you."

He leaned into her touch. "You're hesitating, Leese. What's wrong?"

"I think maybe I have Stockholm Syndrome," she admitted. "I'm a little worried about my mental health."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sympathetic to what I do?"

She blinked in surprise. "Never."

"Then you don't have Stockholm Syndrome." He paused. "But if you're still worried in the morning, I know some shrinks I could refer you to."

She smiled at him. "You really want this, don't you?"

He suddenly grew impatient, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing his hips against hers. She gasped when she felt just exactly how hard his erection was. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded mutely. His gaze, which had been so firey a moment ago, softened. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

She rolled her eyes and dragged his face to hers. "Shut up and kiss me, Jack."

He scowled at the use of the nickname, but obliged.

She moaned as his mouth ravaged hers. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip, and when she opened her mouth to his, his tongue clashed with hers and made her head spin. She felt like he was inhaling her very soul.

She gave as good as she got, though. She responded ferociously to his kisses, actually drawing blood at one point as she let her teeth graze his lips. He didn't seem to mind. He picked her up and sat her on the rail, pressing himself between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He growled and slipped his hands under her shirt.

God, when he'd get to her underwear, she had a feeling he'd be pleasantly surprised. She could already feel its dampness. It had been too long since a man had touched her so sensually.

He massaged her breast with his left hand, while his right one made quick work of the buttons on her blouse. Once she felt her shirt start to slide away, she released him, shucked the blouse off, and began working on his own, her tongue poking out between her lips as she tried to get every button undone.

He chuckled and ripped apart the shirt with his bare hands. Buttons popped and went flying, and she looked at him in surprise. He smirked. "I can always buy another one." He brought his mouth back to hers.

She found herself grinding against him, trying to create the friction she so desired at her center. He smiled against her mouth and picked her up. Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried her in through the sliding glass doors.

He didn't break their kiss until they got to the bedroom, where he put her down on the bed. He knelt and slid her skirt off, kissing her knees once they were exposed. She sighed and spread her legs to him.

He crawled up until they were face to face, his legs between hers. He ran his fingers lightly over the edge of her bra, and over her scar. "You know," he said, almost conversationally, "once we do this, there's no going back."

"Oh, no, I didn't know that. Thanks for the warning," she responded sarcastically. She threw an arm over his neck and tugged him down to her, their lips crashing once again.

Everything about this moment was perfect to him. Her hair was mussed up from their heated kisses, her body flushed beneath his. Her lips were swollen and he felt a swell of pride knowing he had been the one to do it. He had been thinking about this moment ever since he had seen her in the Tex-Mex, alive and vibrant in front of him. Her eyes were hazy as they met his. "Like what you see?"

"Very much so." He was about to kiss her again, when she stopped him.

"It isn't fair," she complained.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What isn't?"

"You've still got your pants on," she explained as she undid his belt buckle, sliding the leather from his pants' loops.

He grinned, unbuttoning and unzipping them in record time. "Better?" he asked, almost tearing them as he took them off.

"Yes," she pulled him back down to her, "very much so."

He bit and licked her neck as she moaned and writhed underneath him. "If you leave a bruise I'm going to stab you again."

He chuckled, moving down to her breasts. "That would make for some interesting foreplay. We might have to try it some time."

"So you get off on getting your ass handed to you?" She arched into him, snapping her bra off. "Explains a lot."

He grinned to himself as he latched onto her right nipple, nipping and sucking on it while he massaged her left one with his hand. She whimpered and clawed at his back. He repeated the action to the opposite breast, and then licked and kissed her scar. She was panting at this point.

"What do I have to get you to do to fuck me?" she asked him, sounding out of breath but still managing to sound annoyed.

He grinned wickedly at her. "Oh, Leese, I'm going to fuck you. But first, I'm going to make you beg."

With that he kissed his way down to her underwear, stopping briefly to remove it slowly before turning his mouth to her clit, where he began lapping at it. She clutched at the sheets underneath her, bucking her hips as he circled her sex with his tongue.

"Jackson," she moaned. "Please."

He stopped. "Please what?"

She nearly screamed in frustration. "Goddamn it, Jack! You know exactly what."

"You know I hate that nickname," he said almost conversationally, as if she wasn't naked in front of him.

She wriggled in frustration. "Then don't tease me, son of a bitch."

"Tease you how?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. He slipped a finger inside of her. "Like this?"

She cried out as he began setting a rhythm with his finger that he followed with his tongue. Soon another finger joined the first. She felt every nerve in her body begin to tense up, and then had to bite her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream when she came. She did have neighbors, after all.

After she let the aftershocks rumble through her, he pressed a kiss to her thigh, and she pulled him back up to face level. He looked unbelievably pleased with himself. "Was that good for you?"

"Asshole," she said without heat. "You know it was."

He grinned again. "Still want me to fuck you?"

She growled and pushed him onto his back, pulling his boxer briefs down roughly. She stroked his erection once, twice before letting go. He moaned at the loss of contact, making her smile. She straddled him quickly and poised herself over him, letting him feel her entrance without taking him in. It was his turn to groan in frustration as he tried to thrust upwards.

She teased him, though, and never let him get past the tip. "Fuck, Leese. What are you doing?"

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," she answered simply, as she thrust herself down upon him. He grunted at the contact, and soon set a quick pace as she tried frantically to keep up.

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up, Leese," he panted out.

She smiled wickedly. "Good."

She twisted slightly and slammed into him. He gripped her hips and encouraged her to keep going with his hips.

She clawed at his chest as she threw her head back. He pressed his fingers to her clit and started massaging it as the pace grew more frantic.

"Just like that," she breathed. "Don't stop. Don't stop!"

He increased his efforts until she fell on top of him, a pile of jelly for all intents and purposes. He quickly rolled her onto her back and started thrusting into her again. She gasped and found the strength to wrap her legs around him.

"Jesus, Jack!" she moaned. He bit her on a pulse point in her neck. "Fuck!"

Her fingernails raked his back and he was sure he was going to have marks in the morning. The thought made him grin. He paused and kissed her.

She tried to keep the momentum going, whimpering as she rocked her hips.

"God, Leese, you're so greedy. Two orgasms aren't enough for you?" He grinned as her eyes snapped open.

"Asshole," she muttered. "If you don't want to keep going, fine." She tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

He chuckled, keeping a hold on her. "I didn't say that." He bit her breast. "I love it."

He started again, moving slowly at first but worked himself up into a frenzy, pounding into her as quickly and as hardly as he could. She whimpered and shivered as his fingers played with her clit. Finally, she twisted and moaned, going limp once again. Satisfied, he shifted her hips with his hands and found the perfect fit. He panted as she watched him through heavily lidded eyes. "You going to come for me, Jackson?"

The way she purred out his name drove him crazy, so he captured her lips in a bruising kiss to answer her question, and thrusted one, two, three more times until he came with such force he was sure he saw stars.

They lay there, sweating, trying to slow their breathing down together, his head resting in the crook of her neck. They lay there silent for a few minutes before he asked a slightly embarrassing question. "So, uh, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but," he paused as he swallowed nervously, looking up at her, "we didn't use any contraception."

She looked down at him and smiled, completely sated. "I'm on the pill, but if you're that worried, I can get the Plan B pill in the morning."

He dropped his head back on her shoulder. "Oh. Good."

She stroked his hair until he started drifting off. Her voice jerked him back from the edge. "So, what happens now?"

He looked up at her again, blue eyes meeting green. "Sleep, preferably? I don't think I'm ready for round two quite yet."

She laughed. "After tonight, I mean."

He rolled off of her and propped himself up on one elbow. "What do you want to have happen?"

She bit her lip and stroked the lines of his abdominal muscles with one finger. She found the scars she and her father had given him, and traced them lightly before answering. "I don't know. I don't want to have you disappear for another two years, though."

He caught her hand and kissed it. "Good, because I wasn't planning on going far."

She examined him, how he looked in the pale moonlight, skin still flushed and slick with sweat, his hair hanging around his face, thoroughly tousled. She took this in, and weighed several things in her mind. "But what about your job?" she asked quietly. "I couldn't live with that, Jackson."

He regarded her carefully. "I'm done," he answered after a moment. "Done for good. I retired. The only black mark on my record was the Keefe job, so I did pretty well considering. It was hard, these past two years, getting over that. But I promise I'm done." He smiled at her. "I was thinking about maybe going into the hotel business."

She laughed, her heart suddenly feeling light. "Oh God, don't even joke."

He laughed along with her. "Honestly, though? I have enough money to last me several lifetimes, and, if I invest it right, several more. I was thinking maybe Miami would be a good place to retire to."

She smiled sweetly up at him. He returned it. "You mean it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Should I get the words 'never lies' tattooed on my forehead, Leese?"

"Please don't." She rolled towards his chest and snuggled up against him. "I don't think this would work out if you did."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her securely. He nuzzled her nose. "I'll stay here for as long as you want me," he told her.

She kissed him softly. "That might be a while." Her voice was thick with sleep.

He reached for a blanket to cover them up with. "I wouldn't mind that."

She smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

xx.

**AN: So, I really love Red Eye. And I really love Cillian Murphy. And Rachel McAdams. And there hasn't been any new Red Eye fanfic for a while, because it's an older movie without a huge fanbase, so I figured I'd put a one-shot up. This is my first time writing smut, so I hope I did okay.**

**Thanks, Smurf**


End file.
